


So Damn Beautiful

by dremma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kinda, Other, Purple Prose, necro'd fic because the TV miniseries is amazeballs, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremma/pseuds/dremma
Summary: Some romantic hand-holding by the river. (I originally posted this to FFN in '07 but since the TV miniseries came out and is AMAZING and we have GORGEOUS NB POLLUTION I decided I had to give it a polish and some tweaks :D)





	So Damn Beautiful

The sun was setting, again, like it had every other night since the dawn of time. Ever since Light had been invented, Dark had gone along with it to cover the night shift. It was the violent mingling of the two that they liked most. The brilliant, subtle explosions of color, the shift from complete light to having to fight over a space of sky with the black and deep purple of dark. The golden, robust light was bruising with the deep hues Night brought with it. The product of their battle, Twilight.  
  
They sighed, and were pleased to find that a patch of grass was withering with exceptional style where their fingertips ran across the grass like a wayward, uncertain turtle. Their touch twisted them in agonizing shapes and colors, twisted in unnatural ways by the poison of their being. A light smirk graced their face, then was gone. They returned their attention to the river, with its Louvre-worthy sculptures of toxic foam, the surface glistening with a venomous film, fish floating here and there, the fading light, fatigued now, as darkness fell upon it, making a last, exhausted effort to glint off the shiny scales.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," said a soft, silky voice, bordering on a whisper. Pollution looked up into the faintly smiling face of War. She looked at them suddenly, blood-colored eyes crinkling with a smile.  
  
"It's the best place to be when the light dies each day." The pair shared a smile that said nothing and everything, and turned to look at the filthy river Uck, whose rainbow-swirled eddies were reflecting the last, feeble rays of Light. After a while, they put their head to one side thoughtfully. "You know, Adam kind of put us out of business in Tadfield. I know you're always busy in the Middle East," they said quietly, while War smiled viciously, remembering fondly the carnage wrought there, "but…would you care for a short vacation? Just a small romp through unpolluted, peaceful areas?"  
  
War stared out at the rising dark, smiling. "I'd like that," she said quietly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Where else?" Pollution laughed, tossing their curly white hair. "America!" War grinned excitedly.  
  
"All right." They turned to watch the very last inkling of the sunset. War pulled her hand away suddenly. "If you corrode my nail job, I'm going to…well, seriously maim you."  
  
"Would I do that to you?" Pollution asked honestly, sweetly. War looked at them, put her hand in theirs. Smiled.  
  
"I suppose not." A lovely warmth flared up in her heart. "Can't wait to see America again." She didn't look at them, but closed her eyes, leaning into their shoulder. "Especially with you."  
  
Streetlamps had been winking on, one by one, as Darkness took its place in the sky, and cars rushing past blared their headlights at everyone else. It wasn't real light, no, they'd have to wait until morning. But by then, they'd be hours away, sitting on some rooftop while vehement fights broke out on every floor in the apartment complex below them, watching the first feeble, triumphant rays of Dawn clawing up through the smog of the city, inhaling the grime and violence around them. Because, after all, there's nothing quite like watching the sunrise among the things, and people, you love.


End file.
